For You
by inudbzgirl
Summary: True love only ever comes once in a life time. Songfic, oneshot. Also my first fanfic. And slight oocness  SessxKag InuxKik MirxSan


Inside the enormous castle that occupied a vast portion of land the Lord of the West stood erect at his full height. Face remaining stoic even as he watched the beautiful Miko working diligently before him. He owed very much to this young woman, she had done much for him since she returned from her time some few months before after being absent for three years. He watched her as she bandaged Rin's injury while mouthing several comforting words to the young girl. When she had returned she immediately came to the Lord of the West seeking refuge, as she felt she no longer had anywhere else to go. After Naraku's defeat the gracious young woman made the wish to restore her incarnates life even if that meant that she would not be able to live with the hanyou she so desperately loved. The Lord had been there that day watching her as she smiled when his half-brother and the elder Miko reunited, even though her eyes held immense sadness and heartbreak, before being pulled violently through the meido. For the first time he had felt an emotion for someone other than Rin. This woman had intrigued him since the day she had lifted the Tetsuiga from its resting place when he himself and even his half-brother could not lift it; he knew that this woman held a great power, and watching her remain strong even after giving up the love of her life validated his theories. This is why he allowed her to stay with him; he had not known that she was very motherly and knowledgeable of demon appetites. He himself being the daiyoukai he was did not understand young human girl emotions and appreciated greatly when she would calm Rin's fears and crying fits. Yes this young woman was something else, his actions, thoughts and feelings had become terribly out of character for him until he was able to admit to himself that he was in love with this human woman, and he had become like his father. He promised himself from that day forward that he would always protect her, no matter the costs. He would do anything she asked of him without hesitation.

_For you I'd give a lifetime of stability _

_Anything you want of me_

The young Miko after bandaging Rin's leg and giving her a kiss on the forehead sending her off turned to face the daiyoukai behind her. "I shall start dinner now milord" she told him with a bow before turning on her heels gracefully making her exit. She felt it was the least she could do after the demon lord had been gracious enough to give her refuge in his lavish home. He had given her a home, clothes, food, and even a family in Rin and Jaken. She owed much to him, especially after the several malicious thoughts she once had of him. She still remembered when they first met and how much he had terrified her. Now she was living in his home that he was gracious enough to let her stay in. Over the few years that she had been absent she healed the wounds of her heart caused by losing Inuyasha. When she returned and began to reside with the daiyoukai and his wards she began to accept Inuyasha and Kikyo's nuptials, mainly because she herself began surprisingly falling for the demon lord to the point where she admitted to herself that she loved him just as she had done Inuyasha. Her thoughts must have shown on her face as the Demon Lord began questioning her. "Is everything alright Miko?" She looked back at him had he actually questioned her well-being, her visage became confused, did he actually care. Soon soft baby blue eyes met deep golden ones, and for the first time since she met him she found something other than condescension in them. Did he feel the same way she did; did he actually care for her? 'Tell him now' the voice in her head nagged her. 'Tell him how you feel.' Ignoring her mind and heart she looked down with a smile and replied "Nothing milord." "You are lying Miko." The demon lord replied. "Now tell me what it is that is bothering you." She backed away slowly, she was afraid of getting hurt again; she couldn't take rejection from a man she loved twice. He grabbed her arm roughly demanding she tell him the truth. She looked back into his golden eyes, and without hesitation lifted her hand to cup his cheek. Encouraged when he did not flinch or swat her away she leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back passionately, pulling her tightly into his embrace telling her the words she so desperately needed to hear with his lips. She felt her kiss wasn't enough to show her love however. In fact nothing was, her love couldn't be explained. And yet at that blissful moment, it was okay.

_For you there are no words or ways to show my love_

_Or all the thoughts I'm thinking of_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Cause this life is no good alone_

_Since we've become one I've made a change_

_And everything I do now makes sense_

_All roads end, all I do is for you_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The golden eyed hanyou watched with curiosity the woman before him as they walked through the grassy open meadow. He eyed her elegant moves carefully as she would stop periodically throughout their walk. This perplexed him as she had told him earlier that day that she wished to go flower picking and had yet to pick a single flower. This Miko had always peeked his curiosity however, from the moment he had met her fifty years before. She was a young and confused Miko, burdened with a responsibility no one human or demon should bear. And yet she was strong enough to carry it all and still be graceful and beautiful. Speaking of beauty she was very much beautiful at the moment being surrounded by the beautiful roses and light, gentle breeze. She finally stood to face him and with a gentle smile slowly moved towards him. His heartbeat picked up rapidly, she had always been able to do this to him, even when he saw her in death. She smiled a bit more, tilted her head to the side lightly, and handed him a single rose-the only one she had picked that day. He eyed it curiously and gasped. The rose was white with silver lining that matched his hair surrounding the petals and a gold that directly matched his eyes encasing the inside of the flower. He looked back to her, her beautiful smile still being held on her face, and at that moment he felt as if his heart would burst, he had never felt such bliss in his life. Taking her gently he kissed her, and held her tightly taking in her scent-bellflowers. He loved this woman with all his heart, and refused to lose her again.

_For you I share the cup of love that overflows_

_And anyone who knows us know_

_That I would change all thoughts that I have_

The elder Miko eyed her hanyou lover after he released her. She had never thought in her past life, or her current life that she would ever feel this much happiness and love. She smiled again relishing in the moment. She thought of her past life, meeting him, falling in love and having it all ripped from her in death-countless times. Then her soul was saved by the very woman whom she caused so much pain. Not only that her life and love were restored by the very same woman. To this day she still feels guilt over causing such a gracious woman so much pain. Yes Lady Kagome would always and forever have her trust and respect. "Onna" he began "What's wrong?" She looked to him with slightly saddened eyes. She thought to lie to him, to tell him that nothing was troubling her, but he would eventually figure it out, and be cross with her for not telling him what was ailing her. "I have done much to hurt Lady Kagome." He looked at her with concerned eyes. "I owe so much to her, she has done so very much for me even after I treated her so harshly. I hope that she will be able to forgive me." "You worry too much." He replied holding her again. "If there is anything to know about Kagome is that she is very forgiving. She will forgive you easily, if she hasn't already." Feeling rejuvenated after his comments, the elder Miko smiled inwardly. Yes she would ask Kagome for her forgiveness. "Now what are you thinking about?" He asked her. She started to lie once more and say nothing, however she soon thought of a better one. Smiling widely she stated "Nothing but how much I love you my Inu-chan." She kissed him passionately after that. She had never been able to show her emotions before he entered her life. There was truly no part of her that he did not know about. And that was exactly how she wanted it.

_For you there is no low, or high or in-between_

_Of my heart that you haven't seen_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Cause I share all I have and am_

_Nothing I've said is hard to understand_

_And all I feel I feel deeper still_

_And always will all this love is for you_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Every note that I play_

_Every word I might say_

_Every melody I feel_

_Are only for you and your appeal_

_Every page that I write_

_Every day of my life_

_Would not be filled without the things_

_That my love for you now brings_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The young Houshi watched his twin daughters as they chased each other around the hut where his family resided. He felt an enormous sense of pride and joy at watching his beautiful daughters move swiftly even at the young age of three. His thoughts were soon captivated by another beauty-their mother, his wife. Yes she was indeed very beautiful; he had always thought so, even as she threatened to kill each of them when they met. Before he had met his friends he was known as the lecherous monk, who went from village to village bedding each gorgeous lady he encountered. He admitted it was a fun life, being able to control women without giving it a second thought. Then she entered his life, and completely shot him down. Since that day she had controlled his every thought and action. As they traveled and fought together he would always try to steal her heart, although not in the smartest of ways, and those ways rewarded him with several slaps during that time period. It was all worth it however, to have the most beautiful lady in the world give him her heart. Clearing his thoughts he saw her and all of her shining glory, carrying their son gently in her arms. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek and tickle his son happily. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and felt overwhelming joy he had never felt so happy. Yes he had relations with several women over the years, but this one was different, and he promised himself that he would drop all of the other women and remain faithful to the woman who stole his heart.

_For you I make a promise of fidelity_

_Now and for eternity_

She watched her husband carefully. She wondered what he had been thinking. Deciding it would be best to ask at a later time she turned her attention back to her son. Staring into his violet eyes she was still amazed at how much he looked like his father. At one point she had wished that he would not turn out like his father-being a perverted lecher. However she squashed the thoughts as she resolved that he had done so much for her in the past. He had pulled her from the darkness that being alone had caused herself to be surrounded in, and she loved him eternally for it. She had been elated when he asked her to marry him, and accepted right on the spot. Yes this taijiya owes much to the once lecherous houshi. He had ended his perverted ways when she began to put all of her trust into him, and his love. He had not failed her either, he had been quite faithful and she respected him for it. This man would have her love, trust, and respect forever in eternity.

_For you I take your hand and heart and everything_

_And add them to a wedding ring_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Cause this life is no good alone_

_Since we've become one you're all I know_

_If this feeling should leave I'd die_

_And here's why all I am is for you_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Everything I do now makes sense_

_All roads end, and all I do is for you_

_Only For You_


End file.
